The present invention relates to an inserted reflective flip cover for vehicular LED light bar.
For most automobiles in the US, except special designated cars, the distance of the installed search light (light bars) are to be maintained a minimum of 16 inches from the ground. If the driver leaves the light on by mistake in the street with no cover on the light bar, the drive can get a violation ticket.
A common issue of the light bar is the length of the light-bar itself. In order to attach the cover to the light bar, a person (is required to exit the vehicle with the vehicle (not in motion) in order to manually remove or attach the entire light-bar which can result in injury or damages to either the driver or the vehicle itself.) needs to exit from the car and go around right and left sides of the car to attach or remove the cover from the light bar.
Another problem is the case of when a standard cover is not securely attached to the light bar—this can result in serious damages to not only the vehicle but create a hazardous situation for the driver and other drivers on the road. When the cover is not safely mounted to the light bar and driven in high speed, the cover can slip out and fly away from the light bar that can be hazard to other drivers around.
Still another problem is when the cover is removed from light bar, the face of the light bar is constantly exposed to dust, scratches and heat of the sun that can shorten the life of light bar.
Another issue that can be addressed is the amount of power you get out of the direction of the light bar—the light bar may lose significant amounts of illuminating power if completely exposed without proper casing.
As for technicalities, something that may be of bother to a driver would be the physical space in which the cover for the light bar is stowed. Once removed, the standard light bar cove must be placed within the vehicle if the driver needs to place it back on when needed. This creates significant issues regarding space and maneuverability when it comes to owners who need the extra space.
Another problem is when the power of the light bar is turned on, there is significant loss amount of light energy into open space.
Another issue is when the cover is removed from light bar, it will take extra space to place it inside the car.
Accordingly, a need for an inserted reflective flip cover for vehicular LED light bar has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.